No Longer In Pain
by bellagorilla1470
Summary: One of the away team is in pain and This is my first ever FanFic. I maybe ending this story, I will Not do so for a week or two, So let me know if I should continue.
1. Chapter 1

**No Longer In Pain**

Summary One of the away team is in pain and This is my first ever FanFic  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns all the characters.  
But I own the Betazoid Sera

It is dark, you can't see in front of you, it was not loud, just dark. "I can't see her!, can you see her, Julian?." "No Sera, I can't see her...can't you sense Jadzia's thoughts?." "I'll open my mind... pain... pain... so much pain...""Sera is Jadzia the one in pain?.""yes she is in so much pain." _as Sera is senseing Jadzia's pain, we go and see Benjamin and Kira in the runabout Rubicon..._ "Captain the away team is not on the planet." "Major, how can the away team not be on planet?." "I don't know Captain, their life sighs are not on the planet..." _as the Major is looking for the away team, we look in on the away team Sera, Jadzia and Julian._ "Sera, I can see!." "I can see too, Julian." "Julian!... Sera!... are you here?." "Jadzia! We are over here." _Julian cries out to Jadzia,_ _and now we look in on the runabout. _"Captain the away team is okay!." "Major?." "the away team is on the planet." "beam them up!." _and we hear the transporter beam the away team off the planet, and Jadzia is no longer in pain._

_Bellagorilla1470_


	2. Chapter 2

**No Longer In Pain**

Summary One of the away team is in pain and This is my first ever FanFic  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns all the characters.  
But I own the Betazoid Sera  
Chapter 2

_Two hours before Chapter 1_, "Captain we are ready to go." "Kira, beam them down." "Yes Captain."_ The away team beams down to the planet, the away team is Sera, Jadzia and Julian, little do they know that a Jem'Hadar attack ship is on the other side of the planet, and beaming Jem'Hadar down!. _"Look the plant!." "Sera, this plant can save lives." "Yes Julian I know." "Julian this plant is going in my lab for a week." "Yes Jadzia." "Julian!." A_s Sera slaps Julian on the head, Jem'Hadar come and surprise the away team and shoot Jadzia in the arm. _"JADZIA!."_ Julian call's out, but the Jem'Hadar beam them up to the ship._ "Come with me." T_he first says._ "Julian wheres Jadzia?." _Sera _w_hispers to Julian. _"I don't know."_ Julian whispers back. _"She was injured." _Who is it? Find out Next Time On __**No Longer In Pain.**_

_Bellagorilla1470_


	3. Chapter 3

**No Longer In Pain**

Summary One of the away team is in pain and This is my first ever FanFic.  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns all the characters.  
But I own the Betazoid Sera.

Chapter 3.

"Julian wheres Jadzia?." _Sera _w_hispers to Julian. _"I don't know."_ Julian whispers back. _"She was injured." "WEYOUN!." _they said together, Loud!. _"yes?." _Weyoun looks really funny at Sera and Julian. _"How was Jadzia injured, Weyoun?." "Did you not see the Jem'Hadar shoot Miss Jadzia Dax, Doctor Julian Bashir?." "Was she the one?." "Yes Julian do I look like I've been shot?." "No Sera, you do not look injured." "No Doctor you and Sera are not injured, Dax was injured." "Then where is she, Weyoun?." "Sense Dax was injured, she can not fight now can she?." "I don't think so, Weyoun." _Sera looks like she will slap Weyoun. _"So Weyoun where is Jadzia?." _Julian looks like he will slap Weyoun too. _"The room all three of you will be staying in." "Let me see her Weyoun!, I am a Doctor!." "Yes 'Doctor' I know that." "Just take me to Jadzia! Weyoun Now!." "Julian that will not help now, Weyoun I know that you would like it if Jadzia was not in so much pain." "Still you two are going to fight." "Weyoun I will not fight." "Julian, '_she turns to look at Weyoun.'_ Weyoun Julian will not fight, but I will." _She looks so sad._ "But Weyoun you will let Julian see Jadzia or I will not fight, you got it?." _Weyoun turns to Virak'kara. _"**Virak'kara** take Doctor Julian to the room that Jadzia Dax is in, and take Sera to fight." "Yes." **_Virak'kara_**_ said all cold. __Will Sera fight? Find out Next Time On __**No Longer In Pain.**_

_Bellagorilla1470_


	4. Chapter 4

**No Longer In Pain**

Summary One of the away team is in pain and This is my first ever FanFic  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns all the characters.  
But I own the Betazoid Sera  
Chapter 4

"Weyoun, I will not figh.t" "Julian, '_she turns to look at Weyoun.'_ Weyoun, Julian will not fight, but I will." _She looks so sad._ "But Weyoun, you will let Julian see Jadzia, or I will not fight, you got it?." _Weyoun turns to Virak'kara. _"Virak'kara, take Doctor Julian to the room that Jadzia Dax is in, and take Sera to figh.t" "Yes." _Virak'kara__ said all cold. _"Sera, you can't." "Yes I can, Julian." "But Sera, you will get hurt." "You are a Doctor, so why are you worried, Julian?." "Sera, just because I am a Doctor, it doesn't mean anything, you will get hurt, Sera." "You forgot, I am Betazoid." "I guess I did." "Now do you see I can't get hurt." "I guess you can't." "Silence!."_ Virak'kara said loud, very loud. _"Yes quiet, right Julian?." "Yes quiet." _They walked the rest of the way to the room, where jadzia is, in silence _"Jadzia!, are you alright?." "Julian!, do I look alright to you?." "You look injured to me." "Yes I am injured." "I can see that." "Good, I am in pain too." "Okay, I need a med-kit, but were am I going to get one?." "I don't know, where is Sera?." "She is going to fight. " "Oh, What!." "Sera is going to fight." "Okay, patch me up Julian." "Why?." "So I can fight, so Sera doesn't have to fight." "No Jadzia, Sera will do just fine." "I guess you are right." _We now go to the ring were Sera and Virak'kara are, They are getting ready to fight. _"I will kill this Woman." "I would not say that if I where you, But I am not you, so go a head and say that." "I will kill you." "No I will kill you." "A Human Woman say that she will kill me." "Yes I would like to see you try." "Weyoun, I can kill Virak'kara, and you know it and I'm not Human, I'm Betazoid." "Yes I know." _Weyoun says quietly to Sera. _"Let us begin!." _Will Sera really fight Virak'kara? Will Julian find a med-kit? Find out Next Time On __**No Longer In Pain.**_

_Bellagorilla1470_


	5. Chapter 5

**No Longer In Pain**

Summary One of the away team is in pain and This is my first ever FanFic  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns all the characters.  
But I own the Betazoid Sera  
Chapter 5

"Weyoun, I can kill Virak'kara and you know it, and I'm not Human, I'm Betazoid." "Yes I know." _Weyoun says quietly to Sera. _"Let us begin!." _Virak'kara says to Sera. _"Yes let us begin." _Sera replies. _"Then begin!." _Weyoun yells out, and __**The fighting begins, **__with a punch here, and there and a kick there, and then Sera punches Virak'kara in the face, and then kicks him in the face, and hes Dead!, Just then Julian comes to get Sera and sees Sera over Virak'karas body, _"Sera what did you do?." "Julian I had to." "You didn't have to kill him!." "Yes I did Julian, the rules were I kill him are he kills me." "But Sera..." "Doctor, please the rules are rules." "Weyoun, you make the rules so why did it have to be a fight to the death?." "Doctor, I don't make the rules, the founders do." "Now I see, you want Sera dead." "Yes the founders do." _Now Julian is mad because he loves Sera. _"JULIAN!." "What?." "Don't you dare do that!." _Will Julian save Virak'karas life? Will Julian do what he wants to do to Weyoun? Will Jadzia live? Find out Next Time On __**No Longer In Pain.**_


	6. This maybe the ending

I may be ending this story, If you like this story and wish for me to continue, Please review/PM me and let me know!,  
I will work on this ( this story ) If I don't end this story.  
I will not be ending "You know?." or "Am I dreaming, Captain?." or Telling Dr. Zimmerman.  
The stories I maybe ending are : No Longer In Pain., So Sad. and The Big Fight.


End file.
